Tales of Hereos
by zmanxv
Summary: The world is a chaotic place, full of heroes, villain, vigilantes, and everything in between. Izuku Midoriya is determined to become a hero in this chaotic world. What new friends and adventures await him on his path of heroism?
1. Chapter 1: High Hopes

So I may have a few other stories I'm currently working, but I was browsing Deviantart and came upon an artist called OneForAll2021(Formerly Kashiopea94). I liked a lot of his work (which is why you should check his stuff out), particularly his various crossover artwork between My Hero Academia and various other shows. Inspired by that I decided to write this. Not every thing he's crossed over with MHA will be included, though a good amount of it will. I will also be crossing this over with other shows that he hasn't done. With that out of the way, let us begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: High Hopes**

The sun shone high over Musutafu Japan. On this morning, the streets of the city were in chaos as a giant villain rampaged on the train tracks. A crowd gathered to watch as if it were some kind of spectacle. Making his way through the crowd was a boy with curly forest green hair dressed in a black middle school uniform. This was Izuku Midoriya a fourteen year old middle schooler. He looked up to see a hero with limbs appearing to be made out of wood flying through the air as he avoided the villains attack.

"Oh wow it's the up and coming star Kamui Wood." Izuku gushed.

"Well looks like your quite the fanboy aren't ya kid?" An older man next to him noted.

"Oh well yeah kind of." Izuku sheepishly admitted.

Kamui, who had branched out his arm and wrapped it around the villain's, was flung by the villain. Releasing his grip, the hero graceful flew through the air, flipping upright and skidding to a stop.

"After attempting a robbery you illegally use your powers. In the middle of rush hour no less. You truly are the incarnation of evil." Kamui declared as he readied another attack.

"Ohhh here it comes his pre-emptive…" Izuku began.

"Binding… Lacquer Chain Prison." Kamui shouted as he shot out his right arm.

Branches of wood erupted out of his arm towards the villain at a multitude of angles.

"Canyon Cannon." A woman shouted.

Dashing on to the scene was a woman in a skin tight body suit who flew in and slammed both her feet into the villain, right before Kamui Wood could do anything. The villain landed on his back knocked out with a thud while she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Today's my debut. I'm Mount Lady. Nice to make your ass-quaintance." She greeted was she stuck out her butt.

In response a multitude of boys took photo after photo of her. As the villain was secured by police, Mount Lady vainly took in all the praise, much to the annoyance of Kamui woods. Ignoring this, Izuku wrote in his notebook labeled 'Hero Analysis for the Future #13'.

"Gigantification… definitely a good quirk. That coupled with her looks will certainly make her popular. However the damage her quirk can cause to the city plus the difficulty of moving through narrow alleyways could cause problems. Though if she can control by how much she grows maybe not so much." Izuku muttered as he jotted down notes.

"Hey hey I see your taking notes there. I'm guessing you want to be a hero right? Well I'm rooting for ya kid." The older man proclaimed.

Izuku turned to the man and gave a confident smile.

"Thanks, I'm aiming for the top so be sure to look out for me when I graduate." Izuku declared.

"Hey Izuku there you are." He heard someone called out to him.

He looked to see a boy about his age with ruffled burgundy tipped black hair, which was combed back. On the top left of his forehead was a large birthmark that seemed more like graze. He was dressed in the same uniform as Izuku but also wore hanafuda earrings. The boy smiled kindly as he waved to Izuku.

"Oh… Tanjiro." Izuku expressed as he ran up to him.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. You get any good notes?" Tanjiro inquired.

"Yep, there was a new hero that debuted today so I was able to add someone new to the book." Izuku stated.

"Good to hear, now come on we best hurry or we'll be late for school." Tanjiro stated.

"Right." Izuku expressed.

The two friends hurried off towards their school.

* * *

Later that day, Aldera Junior High…

Izuku sat in the classroom next to Tanjiro. The teacher stood before them a pile of papers on his desk.

"Alright everyone it's time to start taking a serious look at your futures." The teacher stated. "Now I have these career forms to hand out but…"

He tossed the papers into the air.

"Let's face it you all want to heroes." He stated with a smile.

The class erupted into a cheer as each student showed off their quirk. Izuku and Tanjiro didn't join in on this however, they looked at each other with confident smiles.

"Yes yes you all have impressive quirks. But rules are rules and your not allowed to use them in school." The teacher scolded.

"Hey teach don't lump me in with these losers." An ashen blond boy stated.

Both Izuku and Tanjiro sighed as they knew what was coming. The blond leaned back against in his chair.

"You think these guys and their shit quirks can compare to mine." The boy cockily stated.

"Get over yourself Katsuki!" One student shouted.

"Yeah your not that much better than us!" Another shouted.

"Like I give a crap what you extras have to say." Katsuki replied.

"A yes Bakugo." the teacher noted with some disdain. "You're aiming for UA High if memory serves me."

"What? UA? They have the lowest acceptance rate in the country." One student noted.

"I heard the cutoff score is 79 this year." Another added.

"And that's exactly why I'm going." Katsuki stated as he leapt onto his desk. "I aced the mock exam. I've got the quirk, the skill, the smarts, and the talent to get into UA. And once I graduate I'll surpass even All Might and become the best of the best. All with the added bonus of earning a shit load of money."

"That reminds me… Midoriya, Kamado your aiming for UA." The teacher noted.

The room became dead silent as all eyes turned to the duo. _Three_ Izuku thought. _Two_ Tanjiro thought. _One_ they collectively thought. The entire class erupted in laughter.

"Okay this has to be a joke. Midoriya doesn't even have a quirk." One student pointed out.

"Like Kamado's any better. What are you gonna do smell your enemy to death." Another student noted.

Izuku and Tanjiro simply ignored their jeers. Katsuki came charging in ready to slam an explosive palm down onto Izuku's desk, only for Tanjiro to catch it.

"What the…" he began.

He sent another attack towards Tanjiro, only for Izuku to catch it.

"Katsuki, you know you shouldn't be attacking your classmates right?" Tanjiro stated.

"Grrr…" Katsuki growled.

"Calm down Kacchan. We all know you don't want to ruin your chances of getting into UA." Izuku stated.

Katsuki took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Izuku and Tanjiro let go of his arms. He backed off but continued to glare at them.

"Still pisses me off that you two think this 'special training' of yours will change anything. You'll still be nothing but worthless trash." Katsuki stated before returning to his seat in an annoyed huff.

The teacher sighed and class continued as normal.

* * *

That same day, Noontime, Downtown Musutafu…

A man made of sludge burst out of a store cash flying off of his body.

"Stop thief!" The store owner shouted.

"Ahahaha… catch me if you can!" The sludge man shouted.

He ran down the street as fast as he could.

"Where's a hero when you need them." One person noted.

"Normally someone shows up right away. Guess the chaos from this morning still keeping them busy." Another person noted.

"Jezz… you'd think these people would find something better to do with their quirks." The first person noted. "There's no end to them I swear."

Unbeknownst to them, a frail looking, unremarkable blond haired man was behind them overhearing all of this. Looking to see if anyone was looking his way, he bulked up into a form all would recognize.

"**There is an end."** All Might stated.

Everyone turned to look with faces fill with shock, awe, and happiness.

"**Because I am here."** He proclaimed.

He charged headlong, straight towards. The sludge man looked in panic as the number one hero was now hot on his heels.

* * *

Later that day, Aldera Junior High…

The school day had come to an end. Students gathered with their friends talking about what they'll do after school. Izuku put his notebook into his backpack.

"You ready Izuku?" Tanjiro asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Yep let's get going. We don't want to be late." Izuku replied as he threw his backpack on.

"Oyy… you two, where not done talking." Katsuki stated as he and his lackeys walked up to the duo. "If you two losers are serious about going to UA then I suggest you don't. I'm supposed to be the one from this shit school to go there. I don't need you two ruining my story."

Tanjiro and Izuku sighed.

"Listen Katsuki, nothing you say or do will change our minds." Tanjiro pointed out.

"He's right Kacchan we've been training hard for almost eight years now. We're going to UA and we're going to be heroes." Izuku added.

"Grrr… it's that right there that pisses me off. The fact that you pebbles think you'll be anything other than that is beyond irritating!" Katsuki declared.

Izuku was about to respond, but Tanjiro stopped him, shaking his head against it.

"Let's go Izuku we're going to be late." Tanjiro stated.

"Your not going anywhere not as long as I stand here." Katsuki declared with crossed arms.

Izuku and Tanjiro looked to each other, shrugged, and headed towards the window, much to Katsuki and his lackey's confusement. The two got on the windowsill.

"Hey wait what are you two…" Katsuki began.

Suddenly both Izuku and Tanjiro hopped out of the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Katsuki and his lackey's shouted.

They rushed to the window and looked out it. They saw Izuku and Tanjiro walking away having sustained no bodily injuries despite jumping from the school's second floor. Katsuki and company were too shocked to even speak. Izuku and Tanjiro made their way off of the campus and down the street. Along the way ran into Tanjiro's younger sister Nezuko before parting ways. She had gone home while they headed off somewhere else. The two made small talk as they headed down a secluded street. Eventually the duo come under a bridge. It was there that Tanjiro stopped. Izuku noticed this.

"Tanjiro, what's wrong?" Izuku asked.

Tanjiro took a deep breath through his nose. He turned himself to the manhole cover behind him.

"Someone's coming and they're bad news." He stated.

Both Izuku and Tanjiro began to back away. Flowing up from the sewers below, was a man made of sludge.

"Two medium sized vessels, perfect." The man stated.

"A villain?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I only need one of you to get away from him. Come here!" He declared as he charged towards the boys.

They both began to breath in a unique way. Quickly they leapt out of the way, going in opposite directions. _Based on what he said it likely means a hero is hot on his tail. But how long till they arrive?_ Izuku thought to himself. The sludge man stopped and sent out multiple tentacles to try and capture them. Ducking and leaping deftly, Tanjiro and Izuku avoided all of the man's attempts to grab them.

"Grr… stay still you brats." The villain stated.

_This isn't good, we don't know how long till who ever is chasing him arrives._ Tanjiro thought to himself. He duck under another attack. _We need something like a sword if we want to be able to fight back properly._ Izuku rolled out of the way of another attack. He picked up two decent sized branches from off the ground as he did.

"Tanjiro here!" He shouted as he threw one of them right were his friend was heading.

Tanjiro caught it as after leaping over another attack. The two friends stood on opposite sides of the villain. The had their branches readied as if they were swords. _What are they planning?_ The villain thought to himself. The two charged right at the villain, much to his surprise.

"Coming right towards me? What do you want to be my vessels?" He questioned. "My bodies made out of liquid you fools no physical attack will harm me."

The two didn't answer. _It's because of that body that we will defeat you in this way. As long as we take in our breaths before we charge in, it won't matter that we can't breath inside you. Water Breathing Sixth form…_ They both thought. They charged right into the man's body. _Maelstrom!_ The man's body exploded outwards from the force of their combined technique. The two breathed out. They dropped their now broken sticks. They looked to each other with a smile and bumped fists.

"Looks like we were on the same page as usual." Izuku expressed.

"Yep," Tanjiro replied.

Suddenly, the manhole cover was shot up by an unseen force.

"Gah!" Izuku expressed as he readied himself for another villain.

"Don't worry, it's the hero who was chasing the villain." Tanjiro assured him.

Much to both of the boy's surprise, All Might was the one to burst up out of the sewers.

"**Fear not citizens for I… am… here?"** All Might express in confusion.

Both Izuku and Tanjiro's mouth practically hit the floor in shock. All Might looked at the splattered remains of the villain in confusion before looking to the two boys.

"**Excuse me young lads what happened the villain here? Was this your two's doing."** All Might asked.

They didn't say anything for a bit before breaking out of their dumbstruck state.

"Oh uhm… yes sir. We were attacked by the villain and had to defend ourselves." Tanjiro explained.

"**I see, you two must have impressive quirks then. Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble for using them."** All Might stated, giving them a thumbs up.

"W-well… actually we don't have all the powerful quirks. In fact I'm actually quirkless." Izuku explained awkwardly.

"**Quirkless?"** All Might questioned.

"And my quirk is **[Super Smell]**. It gives me an increased sense of smell. At first it was just normal scents. But now I can smell emotions, distinguish between things, and track anything even if it's non-living over fairly long distances." Tanjiro explained.

_I see… then. To do this, they must be learning one of those breathing techniques._ All Might mentally noted.

"**Impressive you two, it seems you've trained hard to be able to defeat such a villain."** He expressed. "**Speaking of the villain…"**

All Might noticed that sludge was starting to congregate in one spot. He took out two two liter bottles of soda and emptied them. In an instant All Might had collected all of the sludge villain's remains and sealed him tightly in them.

"**Best get this guy to the police."** All Mights stated.

"Ooohhhh…" Izuku and Tanjiro expressed in amazement.

"**Speaking of which you two also might want to get going. I'm guessing your instructor wouldn't appreciate you two being late."** All Might stated.

"Huh… how did you…" Izuku began.

"**Ahahahaha… young man, while I don't use that breathing technique myself, that doesn't mean I don't know my fair share of heroes who do. I realized you knew them when you said you'd taken this villain out without the use of an offensive quirk."** All Might explain as he secured the villain in his pocket. "**Keep up the good work you two, if your at this level already you two will be pros in no time."**

Izuku and Tanjiro smiled brightly.

"Yes sir!" The replied.

"**Take care."** All Might expressed before taking off.

The two looked up in awe as they saw the number one hero fly away.

"Wow I can't believe we met All Might in person." Tanjiro expressed.

"I know right… wait… … … I FORGET TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!" Izuku shrieked.

"Ahhh… me too. We so enamored from seeing him it completely slipped our minds." Tanjiro expressed.

Izuku's expression became downcast.

"I can't believe I forgot." He muttered.

"Well… who knows, maybe we'll see him again and we can ask for it then." Tanjiro stated.

"Yeah… well we should get going or we're gonna be late." Izuku pointed out.

Tanjiro nodded and the two continued on their way.

* * *

Later, at a local dojo…

An elderly man with a red tengu mask over his face looked down at a bowing Izuku and Tanjiro.

"You were late." He sternly stated.

"We're sorry!" They expressed.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Out of curiosity, should I include more power systems other than breathing styles and quirks in this or keep it to just those two. A part of me wants to add multiple power systems to make things more fun and chaotic but another part of me doesn't want to have to change them to balance them out with each other. I can make it work either way so I figured I'd see what other people thought. Anyways have a happy Thanksgiving, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

Here comes chapter two. After finishing the first chapter I got the idea for this one and felt compelled to write it. A couple of things before we start though. One I asked and the end of the first chapter and now one responded so I'll ask again, should I or should I not include multiple power systems in this story. I can make it work either way and I'm indecisive on whether to do it or not and wanted some feedback. The other thing is if I do have multiple power systems, I'm planing on scraping aura from RWBY in favor of Nen from Hunter X Hunter since their so similar (Unless I come up with a logical way of making them coexist). As a result if I do do this, all RWBY Character's semblances will become their primary nen abilities. With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Journey**

Eight years ago…

Sakonji Urokodaki opened a letter he had received from a former disciple.

'Dear Master Urokodaki,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am sending two boys to you who hope of becoming heroes. One is quirkless and the other possesses a quirk that grants him a strong sense of smell. Despite this they rush to defend a classmate from a bully who had a powerful quirk and accomplices. They are young but possess a strong heroic spirit. I feel that once you meet them you'll see this as well. Don't worry, I've already talked to their parents they'll be coming along as well. I hope to talk to you soon.

Sincerely, Giyu Tomioka'

Suddenly there was a knocking on his door. He walks towards it and opens it. Standing before him were two young boys and their mothers. One boy had forest green hair, he stood in front of a slender woman who also had green hair. The other boy had black hair with burgundy tips, he stood in front of a slender woman with black hair tied in a messy bun. They were all a little surprised by the tengu mask he wore.

"Good evening sir are you… Sakonji Urokodaki?" The green hair asked.

"Indeed I am ma'am. It's nice to meet you all." He returned.

"Nice to meet you as well Sir Urokodaki. I'm Kie Kamado and this is my son Tanjiro." The black hair woman greeted.

"And I'm Inko Midoriya, this is my son Izuku." The other woman greeted. "We're here to…"

"I've already been informed of everything by Giyu in the letter he sent. Please, come in so we can talk." He directed.

He lead them inside to the main training area. He knelt down in the center and gestured them to do the same. They complied and knelt opposite of him.

"I assume Giyu informed you of what your sons will be learning under my tutelage?" He questioned.

"Yes, he said you could teach them this breath of water sword style." Inko noted.

"Good, Now before we talk of their training there is something I must confirm. Tanjiro, Izuku, Giyu informed me that he found you defending a classmate who was being bullied. He specified that said bully had a powerful quirk and others with him. What made you two, despite lacking such power, go in and face such an opponent?" He questioned.

"Because he was in trouble." Izuku and Tanjiro both answered simultaneously.

"Surely you could have called over an adult." The Sakonji pointed out.

"Well…" Tanjiro began.

"We probably should have, but both our feet kind of just moved on their own." Izuku admitted.

"Yeah, before we knew it we were facing down Katsuki and his followers. It was like…" Tanjiro began.

"Your bodies moved before you could even think." Sakonji finished.

Izuku and Tanjiro looked at him surprised.

"Such a thing is something many great heroes have had happened to them." He explained. "You two indeed possess the spirit of a hero but it'll take more than spirit to truly become a hero. You two must also have the will to make your dreams a reality, something we will see in training."

"Wait…" Inko began.

"You'll train them." Kie continued.

"REALLY!?" Tanjiro and Izuku finished.

"That is up to you two as their parents. I must warn you, my training will be harsh. I expect them not only to keep their grades up in school but be here everyday except sunday until they are finished. Everyday I'll but you two through hard sessions, your parents can expect you to come home with bruises. I will try and break your will to be heroes." He warned.

Everyone was taken aback by the man's words.

"T-They won't be doing anything dangerous though, will they?" Inko asked out of concern.

"For now no. I'll be rough and, I said, I will try and break their spirits. However given their age I won't do anything truly dangerous. But, should you agree to my training of them, once they turn 13 years old I can guarantee I will put them through hell." He declared.

"What do you mean by that? Out of curiosity." Kie inquired.

"I will not say other than that it will involve a test. Just know it will be extremely dangerous. If that time does come and they are still under my tutelage, I will talk to you again and see if you wish to continue. Just know that I will not teach them the breath of water until that time comes and they pass the test" He explained. "Know at anytime that they can back out. However if they do, I will train them no longer."

"I see… I… I don't know if I feel alright with letting Izuku go through such a thing." Inko expressed.

"I feel the same about my Tanjiro." Kie expressed.

"I understand, then…" Sakonji began.

"I want to do it." Tanjiro declared with conviction.

"Me too," Izuku declared with equal conviction.

Sakonji didn't say anything.

"Now boys, there's no way we're allowing you to go through such a thing." Inko stated.

"Inko's right boys, I'm not having you two come home all battered and bruised. Goodness knows we still have to worry about that happening with Katsuki, and we thought we had this fixed." Kie added.

"B… but then how are we gonna be heroes mom?" Tanjiro asked.

Kie was silent.

"We don't have any quirks that can really help us fight. If we can't even learn this then how are we gonna be heroes?" Izuku questioned.

Inko was silent.

"There are other ways, but they will not be any easier." Sakonji declared. "Whatever path you choose is up to you. But know that the life of a hero is fraught with danger. It is why I train my students so hard."

Inko looked to her son, thinking of the look on his face when his world was seemingly shattered by the revelation of his quirklessness. Kie looked to her own son. She thought of his declaration to use the money he'd make as a hero to help their family. _I don't want to do this, but I just can't crush his dream again._ Inko thought to herself. _Tanjiro, I know nothing will stop you. This will be hard for you. But I know it'll be what you need to face the dangers of heroism._ Kie thought to herself. The looked to Urokodaki

"We'll allow it." Both Inko and Kie declared.

The children cheered.

"I won't be to happy boys. Your training begins tomorrow after school lets out. From then til eight in the evening you'll be in hell." The old master declared.

Tomorrow came, and with it Izuku and Tanjiro's hellish training began. Everyday they would go to Urokodaki's for training and everyday they would come home exhausted, battered and bruised, only having Sundays to rest. Everyday they'd train to build up their strength and stamina. Everyday they'd go through sword drills until they were drilled into their heads. Their hands and feet were becoming so roughed up that the calluses on them would often be torn off in training.

Despite this they persevered. Everyday they would come with the same conviction as first. As weeks turned into months and months turned into years, the results of their training began to show. By the time both boys were twelve they were at the top of their class in terms of physical ability, not counting those who had mutant quirks that gave them naturally enhanced physical abilities. Soon the boys turned 13 and their parents were called in for another talk.

As was with the first meeting, they knelt down in the center of the main training room.

"I'm impressed by both Tanjiro's and Izuku's dedication and growth. They've come along way since they first came." Sakonji complimented. "Most students would have quit by now."

"Thank you Mr. Urokodaki." Both Izuku and Tanjiro replied with a bow.

Both mothers smiled proudly at their sons

"Now then I assume you remember what I told you when you first came here?" Sakonji inquired.

"Yes something of a test and dangerous training." Kie answered.

"Correct, their training up until now has been prepare them to learn the breath of water. But before that, I must test them to see that they are ready. Boys, I must ask that you step out of the room where you can not hear us. I must tell your mothers about what you will be doing and I can not have you hear it." He ordered.

The two boys nodded and left without a word. They waited outside of the building.

"What do you think there talking about in there?" Tanjiro asked.

"Probably what the test will be and our training should we pass it." Izuku replied. "Knowing Mr. Urokodaki it'll be extremely difficult."

"And probably life threatening hopefully Aunt Inko and Mom agree to it." Tanjrio added.

"Yeah if not we can't learn the breath of water." Izuku noted.

"Alright boys you can come back in!" Sakonji shouted.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Izuku noted.

They returned to the training room.

"Your parents have agreed to continue your training. The wavers have already been signed." Sakonji stated.

Both Izuku and Tanjiro became very nervous on hearing this.

"Wavers?" Tanjiro questioned.

* * *

Saturday, that week…

Urokodaki lead them up a mountain, the thinning air making it hard for them to climb. A mist rolled in as night came. Sakonji turned to his two students.

"Make it to the base of the mountain before the sun rises. You will do this each night until you have succeeded once. Only then will your training truly begin." He declared.

He vanished into the mist.

"Is that it? Surely there's something more." Izuku noted.

"Well nothings gonna get done by waiting here let's go I know his scent so I can find us a way down." Tanjiro stated.

He walked forward only to hit a trip wire.

"Huh?" He expressed.

Suddenly a log came out of seemingly nowhere and slammed right into Tanjiro, sending him flying. He landed right on a covered pit. He fell into it and landed with a loud thump.

"Tanjiro!" Izuku shouted in concern.

He ran to help his friend only to pop a trap that pelted him with rocks. He tried to step away only to fall into another pit trap.

"I think I figured out the test." Izuku groaned.

"You think?" Tanjiro replied.

The two continued as best as they could down the mountain. While Tanjiro could smell out the traps, he had little ways of avoiding any of them should he pop it. Izuku had no way of knowing where a trap would be, the night and the mist hiding any hint of a trap being their. To make matters worse for the two boys, the thin mountain air made it hard to even move properly. They were unable to complete the task on that day.

Despite this, they kept trying night after night. Each time Tanjiro's sense of smell became sharper allowing him to more easily avoid the traps. However Izuku didn't have such luxury. He also couldn't memorize the placements of the traps since they changed each night. Instead he had to not only increase his reflexes, but his ability to recover from an attack, so it wouldn't slow him down. After two grueling weeks, they finally made it down right before the sun rose.

"You've both past, you two are ready to truly begin your training." Sakonji declared.

Through the pain and exhaustion, both Izuku and Tanjiro smiled. They bumped fists.

"Rest for three days. After that, we shall begin." He ordered.

After their brief period of rest, they continued their training. There regiment became far harsher than before. Every weekend at night they'd run down the mountain were they'd taken their test. Eventually they had to do it with katana in hand, making it far more difficult. During weekdays, they would build on the basics of swordplay from before their test. They learned how to properly wield a katana without it breaking. If they damaged their katana, they would receive the same done to them. They also learned how to break their fall and quickly recover from being knocked down. During this time they began learning Total Concentration Breathing and the ten forms of the breath of the water style. They did this for a whole year. However, on the same day they were attacked by the sludge villain, after they had finished apologising to their master for being late, that changed.

"I have nothing left to teach you two." Urokodaki declared.

"Huh?" Both Izuku and Tanjiro expressed.

"There is but one thing left to do if you wish to attend UA." He stated. "I will have it ready in a week. Meet me on the mountain then for your final test. You are dismissed."

The two left, confused as to what their final test will be.

"What do you think our final test is gonna be?" Tanjiro questioned.

"As long as the obstacle course on the mountain doesn't turn into a death course I'll be happy." Izuku expressed, growing pale from the memories of their time running through the course.

"You know how Mr. Urokodaki is, knowing him it'll probably be make what we've done up until now seem like heaven." Tanjiro noted. "Well since we're done early want to head over to the bakery?"

"Sounds good to me, I bet Aunt Kie will be surprised to see us done so early." Izuku expressed. "And I could definitely go for a celebratory treat."

With that, the two went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, at UA…

A thin skeleton looking All Might sat in the principal's office across from UA's principal, a bear mouse like animal called Nezu.

"So what do you think of Togata. I think he'll be a fine candidate to succeed you." Nezu stated.

"Indeed he is. I don't think I'll find any better." All Might expressed. "However… I… I can't explain it, but somehow I feel as though the one who is truly worthy of holding this power is still out there, just waiting to be uncovered."

"Interesting, you believe there could be someone more worthy than Togata?" Nezu questioned.

"Simply put yes. For now I'll wait. If by the end of the sports festival for the first years I'll be teaching I don't find this individual, or my health takes a turn for the worse, then I will pass along my power to Young Togata." All Might stated.

"I understand. Though it'd be wise to have already prepared to receive it should the time come." Nezu suggested. "If you don't mind, I believe your former sidekick Sir Nighteye would be the best for this. He already knows of **[One for All]** existence and would be able to guide Togata properly on how to utilize it. Even if you decide to give that power to another, it'll still be good for the young man."

"If you think it best then feel free to talk to Nighteye for me." All Might replied.

"Why not talk to him yourself?" Nezu questioned.

"I… uh… don't feel like… I could talk to him right now." All Might admitted.

Nezu sighed.

"Very well, I'll let him know." Nezu stated.

"Thank you sir." All Might expressed.

* * *

Later that day, at the Kamado Bakery…

Tanjiro entered the bakery his family runs. The bakery was popular in town and as such it was busy. Despite this Kie and Nezuko noticed them as they worked.

"Big brother, Izuku?" Nezuko questioned.

"What are you two doing here? Did something happen at your training session?" Kie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, Mr. Urokodaki said that he had finished teaching us everything so were allowed to leave early." Tanjiro explained.

"You two are done then?" She questioned.

"Well kind of, he said we still had one more test to pass. He said it should be ready in a week." Izuku answered.

"Is that so, well I hope it's nothing too difficult." She expressed.

"Oh we're out of flour again Takeo could you grab some from the back?" Nezuko requested.

"On it sis." Takeo, the second oldest son in the family, replied.

As he ran to do this, the front door opened.

"And this is definitely one of my favorite places to eat." A voice familiar to both Izuku and Tanjiro spoke.

"Ohh… the smell of the food here is heavenly." A high pitch girl noted.

They turned around a saw a familiar long haired blond beauty. Standing next to her was a shorter more petite girl with short neck length black hair which gradated into dark red tips. Both were dressed casually, but the shorter girl wore a red cape.

"Yang?" Both Izuku and Tanjiro expressed.

"Oh hey guys didn't expect to see you here today." The blond named Yang replied.

"Yeah we're off for a week while Mr. Urokodaki prepares the final test of our training." Izuku explained. "What are you up too?"

"Just showing my little sister around. She's going to UA next year and just arrived so I'm giving her a tour of the town." Yang explained.

The other girl stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Hi I'm Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you two." She greeted.

Izuku and Tanjiro looked at her hand for a bit before realizing what she was doing. Izuku shook her hand and also bowed lightly.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku greeted.

"Tanjiro Kamado." Tanjiro greeted with a light bow.

"Oh right you greet with a bow in Japan, sorry." Ruby expressed.

"Don't worry sis most people don't mind. Besides, I've been here about two years now and I'm still not used to doing that." Yang assured her.

Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yang's right, we won't be offended if you don't greet us with a bow. As long as you do a small nod you'll be fine." Izuku assured her.

"Thanks," Ruby expressed.

"Anyways, why don't we get something to eat." Tanjiro suggested.

"I like the sound of that, besides you guys are gonna be in the same year as Ruby when yous guys go to UA so it'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other." Yang pointed out.

"Yous guys are going to UA as well? Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well if your getting something to eat, why don't I treat you all in honor of Tanjiro's and Izuku's completion of their training!" Kie shouted.

"Near completion mom!" Tanjiro replied.

"Oh just let me treat you." She returned.

"Then let me help you." He replied.

"Fine, I know better than to argue with you on this." She expressed.

Tanjiro laughed lightly.

"Tell me what you all want, I'll bring it out when it's done." Tanjiro told them. "Why don't you all find a table in the meantime."

After telling Tanjiro what they wanted, Izuku, Ruby, and Yang sat down while Tanjiro went to help his mother and sister.

"So you guys mentioned something about training. What were you learning?" Ruby asked.

"Oh me and Tanjiro have been studying swordsmanship. We don't have powerful quirks so were making up for it by learning what's called the breath of water style." Izuku answered.

"That's so cool. Do you have your own katana's yet? Are they designed to be non-lethal for hero work? Ohh… maybe…" Ruby began rattle off.

Izuku was a little taken aback by Ruby's sudden outburst in excitement.

"Easy sis, I don't think they're samurais quite yet." Yang expressed as she reined her sister in.

"Ahh… sorry I get really excited whenever the topic of weapons come up." Ruby expressed.

"It's fine, I get that way whenever the topic of heroes come up." Izuku returned. "And to answer your question, we won't get our own katana's unless we pass the UA Entrance Exam. We'll be using practice ones that are allowed by the school."

"I see. It's still cool that you'll get your own katana. Yous guys'll have to show it to me at some point." Ruby expressed. "If you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind." Izuku replied. "I'd be happy to show you it."

"Sweet!" Ruby squealled. "I'll also have to so you my baby, that I built myself. She's a high impact sniper rifle that transforms into a scythe. I call her Crescent Rose."

"You made a scythe that's also a gun?" Izuku questioned as Tanjiro walked up to them.

"And here you are." Tanjiro stated as he placed the food on the table.

He sat down with them.

"So what's this about sniper scythes?" Tanjiro inquired.

Ruby went on to explain her custom made weapon in great detail.

* * *

One week later, high on the mountain where their first test was…

"You each must split one of these two boulders in half." Sakonji stated, pointing to the two boulders tied with a cord he had set up.

"Huh?" Izuku and Tanjiro expressed with blank faces.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I know nothing really happened but I felt it necessary to cover Izuku and Tanjiro's training period from before the events of chapter one. Anyways let me know what you think in a review. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3: On Our Way

New chapter incoming. I had an idea for, what I think, would be a cool scene but I needed to make this chapter for the context behind it. So I'll have one more chapter for this story before I go back to working on my main one. Also thanks to everyone who responded to my question on whether to include more power systems or not. In an ironic turn of events the people who suggested I don't use multiple power systems have caused me to want to do it even more just to show I could do it, it's a lot of work but also a lot fun.

So now I'll be taking suggestions for power systems to include since there might be some cool ones that I've missed. Already planned out to some degree, aside from quirks and breath styles, are Nen; Ki(DBZ); Aura, I've already thought of a way for aura, ki, and nen to exist without overriding each other and will explain in the story when we get to it; Stands; Hamon; and Magic, I made it to allow the different variaty of magic shown in media to exist under the same umbrella with little alterations which will also be explain when we get to it (So far includes Seven Deadly Sins; Black Clover; and FMA, Alchemy will count as a different way of doing magic). Currently being debated are Haki, Devil Fruits, and Chakra. Haki for just not knowing how to fit it in with everything; Devil Fruits for being too similar to quirks in how they function, aside from the lack of swimming part; and Chakra for reasons similar to the other two.

With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: On Our Way**

"We have to WHAT?!" Izuku questioned.

"It is as I said, you must split these boulders before the UA Entrance Exam, only then will I complete your swordsmen registry to gain a Sword License." Sakonji stated.

In order to use a sword in the pursuit of heroics, one must have a sword license showing they are trained to properly wield one. The license also allows the holder to hold a sword in public and even use it in a self defense capacity. This license is issued by the School of the Breathing Sword, SBS for short, a non-government affiliated organization. Despite this it is recognized by the government to act in this capacity. To gain this one must train under a SBS approved instructor and pass said instructor's own personal test.

"The rest is up to you two, take all I have taught you and bring it to the next level." He stated.

Then he left. Both Izuku and Tanjiro were speechless as they slowly turned to watch him go. They slowly turned to look at the boulders.

"How are we supposed to cut a freaking boulder with a sword?!" Izuku questioned.

"Carefully?" Tanjiro suggested.

Izuku looked at him both in an annoyed questioning manner. Tanjiro shrugged sheepishly. With little to do the duo went up to their respective boulders and took up a ready stance. The breathed correctly letting the strength flow into their arms. The swung so the sword would not break. A loud clang rang through out the forest as their strike did nothing. They both sighed.

"Figured it wouldn't be that easy." Izuku muttered.

"Wouldn't be much of a final test if it was." Tanjiro added. "Is it even possible to split this thing with just a sword."

"It has to be, Mr. Urokodaki wouldn't have had us do it if it wasn't at least possible." Izuku stated. "Let's keep doing our normal training until we figure out how to do it."

"Right," Tanjiro replied with a nod.

The two went through their normal training routine. They practiced their breathing, they swung their blades, they ran through the woods, they would spar, and to finish it off they would again try to split the boulder. Everyday after school, they would come to the mountain and repeat this process. This continued for two months. One day they were doing their daily spar. As was always the case for them, Tanjiro held the advantage in speed in strength, but Izuku's technique was more refined and had less wasted movement allowing him to stay fairly even with Tanjiro.

As they battled, a scent Tanjiro had not picked up in a long while graced his nose. He stopped and looked towards its source. Through the trees walked a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. Her skin was pale and her black hair was somewhat spikey and traveled down to her waist. She wore a reddish pink yukata with pink and white flower patterns on it which went down to just above her knees. Over top of this she had on a dark purple sleeveless haori with a brown piece of fabric tied around her waist. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet. A katana was on her hip. Her kind aqua eyes fell upon them.

"Makomo?" Both Izuku and Tanjiro questioned.

Her full name was Makomo Urokodaki. She had been adopted by Sakonji after he saved her in a villain attack that killed her parents when she was four. Like Tanjiro and Izuku she too was taught the breath of water. She smiled gently seeing that they had both recognized her.

"It's good to see you two have come a long way since you first started learning under my dad." She noted. "Though I see Izuku's movements are more refined."

Izuku blushed under the praise while Tanjiro looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Though both of your techniques still leave much to be desired." She added.

Both hung their heads in shame. She smiled and giggled at this.

"I see he's still using the same boulder splitting test." She noted.

She walked up to the boulder and put her hand on it.

"Ahh… I remember me and Sabito started doing this around the time you two had become his newest pupils." She expressed with fond sadness.

Both Tanjiro's and Izuku's smile vanished from their faces as they remember the day that Sabito had died while he was attending UA during an internship under Giyu in his second year. He was adopted by Sakonji like Makomo and around the same time. He had died saving her life from a villain.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of these two?" She asked.

"I think not much has changed between them other than how long they can swing a sword." A familiar voice spoke.

Izuku and Tanjiro gasped in shock. They looked up to see Sabito, a young man with messy slightly spiky peach colored hair, fair skin and a large scar running from the right corner of his mouth to his ear. He wore a white haori over a yukata with a yellow and dark green geometric cube design. Around his waist was tied a black piece of fabric below which were a pair of hakama pants of the same color. Said pants were tucked into two pieces of fabric with same design and colors as his yukata, under which was a pair of black socks. He wore traditional japanese sandals. In one hand he held a white fox mask with a scar, similar to the one on his face, carved on it; in the other he held a wooden sword. He looked down on them with stern lavender eyes.

"Sabito?!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"Hahaha… long time no see you two. I see Tanjiro's still the physically stronger of you two." He noted.

The two friends were speechless.

"H-h-how is this possible, you… we saw you… I know you… what?" Izuku questioned.

"It's called being a ghost Izuku, with the world as it is, it's not that unbelievable is it?" Sabito questioned.

"I guess not, I can't smell you so you're definitely not here." Tanjiro noted.

"See easy, now Tanjiro…" Sabito began as he leapt down from the boulder.

He took his mask and put it on and readied his sword.

"Take a stance and raise your sword." He ordered.

While confused by all of this, Tanjiro did as instructed.

"Now we fight." Sabito stated.

"What? But aren't you a ghost? How am I going to attack you?" Tanjiro questioned.

Sabito didn't answer, instead he charge at Tanjiro and swung his blade at the boy. On instinct Tanjiro raised his blade to block it. Tanjiro skidded back a bit from blow, surprised as to what had just occurred. Tanjiro struggled to hold his ground.

"You both know his teachings, you know total concentration breathing and have even used it, you know all of this in your mind but your bodies have yet to fully grasp it." Sabito stated harshly.

He swept Tanjiro's legs before the young man could react, causing him to fall. Tanjiro was quick to get back on his feet.

"I promised when I became a pro that I'd take you two under my wing in my agency and help you reach even greater heights. While I can't keep the first part, I will keep second. That is why I am here."

"It's also why I'm here. He asked me to come help you guys. Though he didn't ask dad. I wonder why?" Makomo questioned.

"I didn't want to bother him." Sabito stated.

"More like you couldn't face him in your ghostly state." She teased.

If one could see Sabito's face, they'd seen it had turned red.

"I didn't want to bother him and that's it! Besides he normally doesn't get involved with this test." He declared. "Anyways let's get back to what we were doing."

He charged Tanjiro again. He swung his blade with intent to slam Tanjiro in the ribs. However Tanjiro was quick to block it. The two continued to trade blows, parrying each others attack so that none found their mark.

"Remember what I said all those years ago. Don't just memorize what Urokodaki taught you. Beat it into your flesh, your blood, all the way into the marrow of your bones!" He declared.

He slammed his wooden blade into Tanjiro's side, then again into his arm. A sent another attack towards his, however Tanjiro was able to block it. The force of it sent him skidding back.

"Allow me to show you just how far you have to go!" He shouted as he charged forward.

Tanjiro answered with a charge of his own, letting out a battle cry as he did so. He slashed downwards. Sabito spun around it and slammed the tip of his blade on Tanjiro's chin sending him airborne for a bit. He landed with a thud. He didn't move, having been knocked unconscious by the attack. Izuku for his part was worried for his friends well being, but also amazed at Sabito's skill.

"There wasn't a single wasted movement." Izuku muttered in awe.

"I'll go check on Tanjiro good luck Izuku." Makomo stated.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned.

"Your next green bean." Sabito stated as he charged at Izuku.

"Really after all these years you're still gonna call me that?" Izuku questioned as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

A few moments later…

Izuku landed with a thud, rendered unconscious in a similar manner to Tanjiro. Sabito walked away.

"The balls in your court now sis." He stated.

Makomo smiled as she watched her ghostly brother vanish in the mist. After a little bit Tanjiro was the first to stir. He slowly rose up into a sitting position. He rubbed his chin.

"Sabito certainly doesn't pull his punches." He noted.

"Actually he held back on you two quite a bit." She pointed out. "It may not seem like it but he definitely knows what level he needs to fight at."

Izuku began to stir. He slowly got up into a sitting position. He rubbed his chin.

"Gonna feel this one in the morning." He noted.

"Yes, yes he hits very hard now get up we've got work to do." She stated as she stepped in front of the two boys, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" They questioned.

"Come now, did you think that my brother called me here just for a reunion?" She questioned. "Someone's got correct your sloppy sword play. Now get up we've got work to do."

With a groan, Izuku and Tanjiro rose to their feet.

"Good, now first, I'm going to give you a refresh on total concentration breathing."

"Huh? Why we already know it." Tanjiro pointed out.

"Clearly not well enough." She scolded. "Now then… Total concentration breathing accelerates your blood flow and heart rate. As a result your temperature shoots up making you as strong as some people with strength enhancement quirks. Remember it all works by expanding your lung capacity. Bringing in lots of air into the blood causes it to get excited causing your muscles and bones to heat up and grow stronger."

"Okay but we already know that." Izuku pointed out.

"As Sabito said, your mind knows that not your body. And there's only way to fix that." She stated.

"What's that?" Tanjiro asked.

"By training so hard that you could die." She stated with a cheerful smile.

Both Izuku and Tanjiro's faces bleached. Thus their hellish training began. Everyday they came, Makomo would be there correcting their sword style, pointing out their defects, correcting their bad habits, and unnecessary movements. Everyday they would swing their sword so hard to the point it felt as though their arms and legs would fall off. Everyday they'd try and fight Sabito, only to fail. Then one day six, months after they had started Sabito stood before them with a real sword. He drew it and faced the boys.

"Izuku come up and face me." He ordered.

Izuku stepped forward and drew his blade. Tanjiro and Makomo stood back.

"The contest is simple. The stronger, faster blade wins." Sabito stated.

The masked boy charged forward sword readied to strike. Izuku remained motionless yet ready. Right when he as on the boy, Sabito slashed downward. In an instant, Izuku spun around it and slashed upwards cutting the mask. The fight was over, Izuku had won. The split mask fell off and Sabito smiled at him.

"Good job now split the boulder." He ordered.

He stepped away from one of the boulders, picking up his now intact masked as he did. Izuku slowly stepped up towards it. He stopped before it. He looked to a smiling Sabito before looking over to a smiling Tanjiro and Makomo before looking back at the boulder. He took a deep breath, raised up his sword, and slashed downward. The boulder was split in two from on simple sword strike.

"I did it." Izuku muttered.

"Haha… nice going Izuku." Tanjiro expressed. "Guess it's my turn to give it a shot."

"Not yet Tanjiro. Your form style needs work. Izuku had always had an easier time grasping the concepts and techniques father instilled in you. I'd say give it another month and you'll be ready." Sabito replied.

"Ohh…" Tanjiro expressed slightly saddened.

"Hey don't worry I know you'll catch up in no time." Izuku assured him.

"Your friend is right Tanjiro." The voice of Sakonji spoke.

Everyone froze and looked to the approaching form of the old man.

"D-d-d-d-d-DAD! I um… we ah… we were…" Makomo expressed in shock.

"Ha ha ha… my dear I already know. I've been nearby quite a few times. They can't go around holding a sword without being me nearby or at least alerting the local authorities." He explained.

"Huh?" Everyone else expressed.

"Also I never made it a rule saying you couldn't get help with this test." He pointed out.

"Huh?!" Everyone else expressed.

"In fact they could have gone and asked me for help whenever they liked." He added.

"HUH?!" Everyone else expressed.

"Though I am a little upset my son and daughter haven't visited me. Sabito's dead but what's your excuse Makomo?" He questioned.

Both siblings looked away sheepishly.

"I'm ah… busy?" She answered while scratching her cheek.

"Clearly not so busy as to be able train these two for six months now." He pointed out.

Makomo hung her head in shame.

"I'll be sure to visit more often now." She stated.

"Good, now Sabito." He stated.

"Yes sir?" Sabito replied.

Sakonji walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He removed his masked so his kind face could be seen by his son.

"Next time you come back as a ghost don't feel so embarrassed about visiting me." He stated with a teary smile.

Sabito didn't respond right away. But eventually, a teary smile found its way onto his face.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good, now before we continue this family reunion I believe congratulations are in order." He stated while putting his mask back on.

He turned to Izuku.

"Good job my boy. I'll complete your swordsmen registry when I get home. You should have your license within the week." He stated. "When you have it, I want you to have a sword on you at all times, even in school. You must become accustomed to having a blade by your side. The same will apply to you Tanjiro when you pass, understood?"

"Yes sir" The two replied.

* * *

One week later…

School had just let out. As was the usual Izuku and Tanjiro were quick to leave. Joining them was Nezuko, as she did when her friends were busy with other things.

"Wow, I still can't believe Izuku got a sword before you big brother." She noted as she observed the katana at Izuku's hip.

"Well… this is just a temporary sword for the Entrance Exam. I'll get a custom made one should I pass." Izuku pointed out.

"I just can't believe our classmates just realized that were training to wield one." Tanjiro expressed. "Seriously who many times did we say what we were going to do when they asked why we were in such a rush to leave."

"Or all the times we've come to school half dead." Izuku added.

"It's not even like sword wielding heroes are rare in Japan. Didn't a new one just make a big splash onto the scene recently?" Nezuko asked.

"Oh… you mean Muichiro, the guy who uses Breath of Mist." Izuku noted.

"Yeah him." Nezuko replied.

"Kind of hard to believe he's as good as he is with how aloof he seems." Tanjiro added.

Izuku shrugges. The trio continued along their way for a bit. Eventually Nezuko split off to go help at the bakery while Tanjiro went to train to split his boulder. This left Izuku by himself. He would normally go and train but today there were rumors of All Might making an appearance on the far side of the city. Still feeling the sting of not getting an autograph when he met the hero in person, he decided to see if it were true. As he made his way to the train station, he heard a faint yet sickly cough coming from an alleyway. He stopped, his natural heroic instincts kicking in. He slowly made his way into the alleyway to the dumpster he heard the cough come from. He lifted up the lid on it to see a filth covered little girl cowering inside. She appeared to be about ten and had messy orangish brown hair with raccoon ears and tail of the same color. Her eyes were a deep tea red She was dressed in a ragged goan that was torn up and dirty. Izuku was quick to get in to check on her. She shrunk back in fear of him.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." He assured her.

He tried to reach out towards her, only for her to try and scurry away in fear. But Izuku was not deterred, he knew she needed help.

"W-w-w-who are you?" She asked. "Are you with them? Are you…"

He pulled her into a gentle hug. Having some experience was children, thanks to Tanjiro's family, to go off of; he had an idea on what to do. The girl tensed up.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll help you." Izuku assured her.

The girl visible relaxed.

"You'll help me? Your not with them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to help and I'm not with 'them'. First let's start with our names. I'm Izuku Midoriya." He stated.

"Ra… Raphtalia," She replied.

_No family name?_

"Well Raphtalia I don't know who these 'them' your talking about are, but I take it there the reason your hiding in here?" Izuku questioned.

She nodded.

"Then let's get you out of here and to the police or the heroes they can help." Izuku stated.

She tensed up again fearfully.

"B-b-b-but what if…" She began.

Izuku took hold off his blade, still in its sheath and held it before her.

"Don't worry, with this sword I'll protect you if anyone tries to harm you. I promise." Izuku assured her.

While she was still hesitant, she did not resist as Izuku picked her up, after placing his sword back at his hip, and carried her out of the dumpster. He set her down. He was about to lead her out when he felt something was off. He turned to look deeper into the alleyway. He moved Raphtalia behind him and readied himself to draw his sword. Nothing came, yet his eyes were fixed on the alleyway before him. He slowly stepped back.

Suddenly a blur came charging towards him. He quickly drew his blade and blocked two pincer like blades from a hooded man. The hood fell off revealing the man's face. He had pale skin and piercing gold eyes. His brown hair was tied into a braided ponytail that resembled a scorpion's tail. He wore a white jacket and pants under a long dark brown duster jacket, both jackets were left open exposing bare scared up chest. His arms were covered with bandages. He also wore leather vambraces, which his pincer blades were attached to, and leather boots covering his shins. Izuku struggled against the man even will using total concentration breathing. Fear gripped Raphtalia as she recognized the man.

"Well well well… look what have here… hahahahahahaha…" He expressed maniacally as his eyes turned purple.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (I can't post the link to the site, search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Take the Girl and Run

Chapter four incoming. My longest chapter to date for any of my stories on this site clocking in at about 4,083 words in total, not counting the header and footer. A couple of things before we start. First I'm aging up all the Pillars from Demon Slayer by four years, except for the stone pillar Gyomei Himejima. I did this because after looking into them more I found out their all really young, the youngest being the mist pillar Muichiro Tokito at age 14, and a lot of what I have planned for this story requires them to be older. The reason Gyomei is the exception is because he's the oldest at 27 and doesn't need his age to changed for it to make sense in the context of the universe or the story.

The second thing is that I'm going to be posting character profiles at the end of the chapter, one per chapter, on the various characters who appear in the story. This is to avoid bogging down the pacing of the story explaining what each person's abilities are specifically. It'll also serve as a way to compare characters to one another ability wise. As things change I'll post updated character profiles With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Take the Girl and Run**

Izuku forced the man back. He didn't make any moves, keeping himself between Raphtalia and their attacker.

"Ahahaha nice move kid. Let's see what else you got!" The man shouted.

He charged forward and slashed at Izuku, who deflects the attack. The man continues his assault and Izuku did his best to parry the attacks away. Out of the corner of his eye Izuku sees a blur coming at him from below on his left. He knocks it away and sees that it's a scorpion tail. He looked to see that the tail had come from the man. _He must have had it wrapped around his waist that's why I didn't see it._ The man thrusted his pincer blade forward. Izuku knocked it away only for another one to come right at him. He just barely knocked it way before the scorpion tail came barreling towards him. He couldn't move his sword in time so he used his arm to prevent the stinger from piercing anything vital.

"GAHHH!" He cried out in pain as the stinger pierce his flesh.

The force of the attack sent him back leaving Raphtalia exposed. Said girl could only look on in fear as Izuku seemed motionless on the ground. The man chuckled as he walked up to her, his eyes return to gold from their previous purple. She couldn't move, fear permating her very being. Izuku suddenly was in front of her sword back ready to thrust forward. The man's eyes widened in surprise. _Water Breathing Seventh Form: Drop Ripple Thrust Curve!_ He thrusted his blade forward with such grace that it gave off the illusion of ripples from rain drops hitting the water's surface when it hit. Being caught off guard by Izuku's ability to recover, the man was unable to deflect the attack. Izuku's sword with thrust into his gut, though it being in non-lethal mode meant it didn't pierce through him. The man stumbled back holding his stomach in pain.

Quickly, Izuku sheathed his sword and picked up Raphtalia. He rushed out of the alleyway. _I got a hurry I can't stop the venom's spread but I can slow it down with total concentration breathing._ Deftly he weaves his way past the pedestrians. _I need to find a hero on patrol or the police station and fast._ He looked up behind him on his right to see their attacker in hot pursuit.

"He's persistent." He muttered.

He looked forward to see a familiar girl right in his path also not paying attention to where she was going.

"Ruby!" He exclaimed.

"Izuku!" She exclaimed.

They crashed into each other with Izuku falling on top of Ruby.

"Sorry Ruby." Izuku groaned.

"It's okay just… LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she saw the man chasing Izuku descend on them.

Ruby burst them out of the way of his attack, leaving a trail of rose petals. She landed a little bit away, placing Izuku and Raphtalia down up right. The crowd on the street began to scatter. She glared at the man.

"Tyrian…" Ruby muttered.

"Well well well… if it isn't little red riding hood. Long time no SEE!" He exclaimed as he charged at her.

Ruby whips out crescent rose from behind her and begins firing at Tyrian. With his pincer blades he blocked the bullets. Right before he was on her, her gun transformed into a scythe and blocked his attack. They struggled against each other.

"Tell me, how's your uncle?" The now name Tyrian expressed.

"Still alive." Ruby replied with a smirk.

"gaRRRHH… WHAT?! Oh, what is with people and not dying or even being affected by my venom?! What is good for if it can't stop at least stop someone from moving for a few seconds." Tyrian grumbled.

Izuku came charging in and slashed at Tyrian, who hopped away.

"Grr.. I don't have time for this." He grumbled.

He went to grab something out of his coat. However Ruby's eyes quickly closed and shot opened a blinding light coming from them. Izuku was able to look away in time, since he was not directly in the line of fire. Raphtalia was behind them so she also wasn't affected. Tyrian however, was unaware of her ability to do this and was unable to close his eyes before the light blinded him.

"GAHHH! You little bitch!" He shouted now dazed from Ruby's attack.

The light being shot out by her eyes faded.

"Come on Izuku let's go!" Ruby shouted as she folded crescent rose back up and placed it in it's holder on her back.

"Ahh yeah right." He replied as he sheathed his sword.

He picked up Raphtalia before rushing off down the street with Ruby.

"Who was that guy?" Izuku questioned.

"His name's Tyrian Callows. He's part of a big villain organization in America. Guess their expanding out into Japan now." Ruby replied. "How'd you get involved with him?"

"He's after this girl here." Izuku explained, gesturing to Raphtalia. "I was trying to help her when he attacked us. Any ideas why he's after her?"

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head. Maybe when we're out of this we can figure that out with the police." Ruby replied. "For now let's just get as far away from him before he…"

Suddenly the earth beneath their feet shifted. Suddenly they were thrown up into the air.

"Does that." Ruby finished.

"Oh come on, he can do something like this too?!" Izuku exclaimed

Raphtalia clutch onto Izuku in fear. They land on a moving train, Izuku took the blow for Raphtalia. Tyrian watch slightly amused.

"Not what I intended but I'll make it work." He noted before launching himself forward in a similar manner to give chase.

Izuku and Ruby groaned in pain.

"Great, he can manipulate the ground too." Izuku muttered as he rose to his feet.

Raphtalia got up next to him.

"Not by himself. He needs to use a special magic item from his boss. She's an immortal witch." Ruby explained as she got back up.

"Wait, so a scorpion man who works for an immortal witch is ruthlessly hunting us down and trying to kill us for a ten year old Raccoon girl?" Izuku questioned.

"Simple put, yes." Ruby replied.

"The world really is a strange place." Izuku noted.

He drew his sword and blocked an attack from Tyrian. Using his momentum. Tyrain vaulted over Izuku, landed, and hopped back from a slash from Ruby's now unfolded crescent rose. Izuku and Ruby stood in front of Raphtalia who backed away a bit. Izuku was starting to breath heavier and sweating more. _Control your breathing Izuku. If you start breathing erratically the venom will race through your system even faster._

Tyrian went on the offensive charging both Izuku and Ruby. He slashed at Izuku who blocked the attack. Ruby came in with a downward slash. However Tyrian blocked it and kicked her away. He then brought his other blade down towards Izuku who hopped away from the attack landing next to Raphtalia. He stumbled a bit from the moving train and from a bout nausea.

"Izuku?" Raphtalia began in concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Izuku assured her.

_His poisons really starting to affect me now. We have to end this soon. _Tyrian was about to continue his attack on Izuku when Ruby came flying towards him. She swung downwards firing a shot to increase its momentum. Tyrian hopped out of the way. She went on the offensive and slashed horizontally at Tyrian. He leapt over the attack. Izuku got back to his feet and rushed towards them. _Water Breathing Ninth Form: Water Splash._ Izuku minimized the landing time and surface needed to land as he moves allowing him to move more freely despite the moving train and his own nausea. He did so with such grace that it gave off the illusion of light splashes of water coming up from each step. Tyrian was about to attack Ruby when both he and Ruby saw this. They were mesmerized by this having not experienced the grace at which a breath user could move and swing their blade. Because of this, Tyrian's guard was not up like it would have been. _Water Breathing Second Form: Water Wheel._ Izuku flips in the air with such grace that the illusion of a wheel of water is visible. His sword slams into Tyrian sending him flying one train car back. Izuku lands and sheaths his sword.

"Come on, let's go that should by us a few seconds." Izuku ordered.

He rushed to get Raphtalia. Ruby was still in a daze from what she saw. After a few seconds, she realized what Izuku had stated.

"R-right," Ruby replied as she put Crescent Rose away.

Izuku bent down to pick up Raphtalia. As he did, out of the corner of the eye he sees something descending upon him. His eyes widened as he sees it's Tyrian. Raphtalia gasped. Izuku leapt out of the way off of the train as Tyrian slammed his blades down onto were he had been. Izuku had leapt with enough force to get them a good distance away from the train, but was now right over a busy street. Ruby burst down and caught the two of them. She flew downwards and directed them towards the sidewalk. Pedestrians rushed to get out of the way as they crash landed onto the sidewalk, Ruby positioning herself to take the brunt of the impact. A red energy-like barrier flicked around her.

"Are you two okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine/mhm…" Izuku and Raphtalia simultaneously answered.

They all groaned in pain as they struggled to get up. However Tyrian was already flying down towards them ready to kill. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl lung at him from above. Then it appeared as though a swarm of butterflies were fluttering past him. The feeling of his flesh being pierced multiple times ripped him out of the illusion and he was knocked away from his intended target. _Insect Breathing Dance of the Butterflies: Frolic._ The girl who had done this to him landed in front of the trio. She had ash blond hair set up in two messy buns and bright yellow cat like eyes. She wore a white sleeveless top and reddish pink skirt. Over her top she were a brown corset with red laces. On her back attached to this were several containers with small tubes that were attached to her sword, which was a rapier. She also wore a pair of brown fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and blood red bracers over top of them. Over her face she wore a mask, which was also hooked up to the containers on her back. She wore a pair of white boots that went up to her knees with red lines running along the front of it.

"Darn I still need to work on that form. It's still too similar to Lady Shinobu I can't quite get the blood out." She lamented. "Oh well, your blood's still a pretty color."

A purple energy field enveloped Tyrian and his wounds closed up quickly.

"Ohh… Aura users are the worst, same with Nen users. It's so hard to make them bleed." The girl noted with a pout.

"Grrr… more pests to get in my way." Tyrian muttered.

He stepped forward.

"I think that's quite far enough!" The voice of a woman shouted.

Seemingly flying onto the scene was a petite pale skinned young woman who appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties. Her hair was a short black which faded into purple at the tips done up into a yakai-maki style with a white and purple butterfly ornament. Her eyes were large, purple, and compound-like making them seem similar to those of bugs. Her outfit consisted of purple button up top, white belt around her waist, and a knee length skirt of the same color as her top. Over top of this she wore a white Haori with a butterfly wing pattern that faded into a turquoise then a pink. The sleeves and edge of her haori were trimmed black with white dots. She wore a pair of white sandals over thigh high socks which started with the same trim and pattern as her haori before fading into a dark purple at her feet. In her belt on her side was a katana with a flower pattern hilt in a white sheath. She drew it revealing it be more of a rod with a needle like tip, similar to that of insect's stinger.

"Oh wow it's the Insect Hero, Lady Shinobu." Someone noted.

"I suggest you give up and surrender villain. You wouldn't want this to get ugly." Shinobu stated.

Izuku, Ruby, and Raphtalia had slowly rose to their feet. Seeing that he was now out numbered four to one, Tyrian slowly began to back off.

"Her Majesty won't be happy with this failure but she'll be even more upset if I am captured." Tyrian muttered.

He took out an orb and crushed it. The space around him swirled and in an instant, he had vanished.

"A magic user?" The blond girl questioned.

"No I don't think so he. Used that orb thing to cast a transportation spell. That means whoever his boss is likely quite the powerful mage." Shinobu explained.

"He's gone though that means were in… the… clear… for… now…" Izuku began before falling to his knees and vomiting.

"IZUKU!" Raphtalia and Ruby both expressed in concern.

They rushed to his side. The other two on the scene rushed to check on him as well.

"The arm wound, Tyrian got you with his stinger didn't he?" Ruby asked in concern at his side.

"Yeah, I've been using total concentration breathing to keep the poison at bay it's really starting to flow through me now." Izuku replied.

"Well good job keeping it at bay for this long. Given how bad that wound, is he probably injected you with a lot of poison." Shinobu noted.

She pulled back her sword, as if ready to thrust it forward, and tightened her grip on it.

"That man had a scorpion's tail if I remember correctly. Lucky for you that means I can use my quirk to make an antivenom to counteract it." She stated. "Now hold out your arm. I'm gonna use my sword to injected it directly into your wound."

Izuku held out his arm. In a quick yet delicate motion, she thrusted her sword into his wound. Izuku hissed in pain. Immediately he could feel the antivenom reducing the effects of the poison. She pulled her sword out. She swiped her sword to her right, getting rid of the blood, before sheathing it.

"That should help. I'll bandage up your arm now." Shinobu explained as got down and took out some cloth, medical tape, and antibiotics. "We'll get you all to the Butterfly Agency after this to get you checked out and give you any other treatment you might need. Himiglobin go on ahead and get things ready."

"Yes ma'am." The girl replied with a salute before running on ahead as Shinobu treated Izuku's arm.

"The Butterfly Agency?" Ruby questioned.

"It's her hero agency. Lady Shinobu has medical training and is able to use her agency as something of a mini hospital." Izuku explained.

"Well you've certainly done your research." She noted as she quickly finish treating his wound.

She got back up. Izuku also returned to his feet, the feeling of nausea rapidly fading.

"I have some questions for all of you. First though I hope you two have the appropriate licenses. Even though it was in self defense rules are still rules and I'd rather not get you in trouble for doing the right thing." She expressed sternly.

Izuku took out his sword license and handed it to Shinobu. She took hold of it and inspected it thoroughly.

"You seem to check out Midoriya." She stated as she handed his license back. "And you young lady."

Ruby takes out a card and hands it to Shinobu. Shinobu looks to see it was a hunter's license. A license issued by the Hunter Association for those who have passed the Hunter Exam.

"You check out as well Miss Rose. I'm impressed you became a Hunter at such a young age." She praised.

"I didn't know you were a hunter that's so cool." Izuku praised

Ruby blushed.

"O-o-o-oh well it's not that impressive there were some kids younger than me who passed as well." Ruby replied.

"Even still, I heard passing that exam is insanely hard. How long have you had your license?" Izuku asked.

"It's January soooo… about a year now." Ruby answered.

"Cool… wait… if you have your Hunter License do you really need to take the entrance exam?" Izuku questioned.

"O-o-o-o-oh… uh… well…" Ruby began."

"You can save your conversion for later." Shinobu interrupted.

Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now then, follow me and I'll take you to my agency." She ordered.

She walked on ahead of them.

"You okay to walk Izuku?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Yeah, the poison's effects have mostly worn off." Izuku assured her.

"S-s-s-so your gonna be okay?" Raphtalia asked nervously.

Izuku looked down at her with a smile.

"Yep and I kept my promise too." Izuku stated.

Raphtalia stared at him before smiling as tears welled up in her eyes, realizing what had just happened. Izuku holds out his hand.

"Let's go." Izuku stated.

Raphtalia took hold of his hand and the trio began to follow Shinobu.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Tyrian reappeared in an alleyway in a more rundown part of town. He threw his hood over his head and went out to make sure no heroes or police were looking for him. Seeing he was in the clear he went to the front door of the dilapidated building he had appeared next to. He took hold of a unique looking key and used it to unlock the door. He opened the door quickly shutting it.

The inside looked like it belonged to an entirely different building. It looked more like a control room in pristine condition. Various men and women were busy at work. A man in a uniform walked up to him as he put his hood down.

"Ah your back sir I take it…" He began.

Tyrian whipped his tail as he walked past him and it obliterated the man's head. His lifeless body fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from his decapitated body.

"That's what you get for letting her get away." He declared.

Everyone in the room saw this stopping what they were doing, for a few seconds before getting back to work. One man turned to another with his hand out.

"Pay up." He stated.

The other man rolled his eyes, took out a wade of cash and handed it to him. Tyrian walked up to a man with short black greying hair, green eyes, and a bushy mustache. He wore a grey overcoat with yellow lining which was overtop of a cordovan colored vest and yellow dress shirt with a black tie. His dress pants were the same color as his overcoat. His dress shoes and fingerless gloves were the same color as his vest and his socks were the same yellow as his dress shirt. He stood in the center of the room overseeing everyone.

"I take it things didn't go too well?" He questioned.

"I would have had her but a hero showed up. And to make matters worse that brat who nearly took my tail is here too." Tyrian stated.

"Well that certainly makes things more difficult for us. We'll have to be more careful with our movements for now. We can't have the others getting out of our hands before they're sent over to Salem." The man stated. "I'll inform Salem of this and my own findings."

He tapped a few buttons and started up a video call. On the screen was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with long pale platinum blond hair tied back in a half bun style and piercing light blue eyes. She wore sleeveless diagonally overlapping white pleated top over a pale blue top with a purple collared rhombus shaped gem just below the collar. She wore a long high-waisted skirt which faded from white into a light purple. She wore a purple sash around her waist. She also wore silver circular earrings and gold bracers. She sat upon a throne as though she were a queen with her head resting on her hand.

"Arthur…" She spoke with an air of dignity and grace.

"Your Grace." The now named Arthur replied with a bow.

Tyrian also bowed in reverence.

"Raise your heads." She ordered.

They complied.

"How goes things in Japan. I trust you have something important for you to call me." She expressed.

"Indeed, first off some good news. It appears as though our sources were correct and All for One's hold on Japan's underworld has in fact weakened and by a great deal I might add. From what I gathered he was likely in a battle with All Might. One that seems to have weakened the both of them." Arthur explained. "A power vacuum is slowly forming from his empire's near collapse and All Might's all powerful presence will soon vanish"

"Finally, I can start properly expanding out into Japan." Salem expressed. "No more having to go under that bastard's nose."

"Indeed, however that brings me to the bad news." Arthur replied.

Salem sighes in annoyance.

"With the good comes the bad. Go on." She ordered.

"First, a now former officer of All for One has set out on his own. Muzan Kibutsuji is his name. The details of why he betrayed his former master is currently unknown but his power has been growing in the five years since his departure. What likely happened is that he was denied the opportunity of taking over All for One's empire and decided to split off for that reason." Arthur explained. "On top of this one of the… 'slaves to be', has escaped and is now in the custody of the heroes."

"Someone escape?" Salem asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Y-y-yes, forgive me your highness. I not only failed to retrieve her but now the heroes know of our presence here." Tyrian expressed.

"To make matters worse, the girl with the red hood is here so in all likelihood they know of our connection to you." Arthur added.

"I see, that will make our expansion into Japan more difficult. Do you know who it was that escaped?" She inquired.

"Raphtalia I believe her name was. She possessed a high amount of mana but we weren't able to ascertain what form of magic she used." Arthur explained.

"I see, not the worst we could lose, for now focus on getting the others over here so I can apply the slave seal and begin their training. In the meantime avoid capture and try and find out what you can about potential allies and enemies in the area. Also don't go looking for that Raphtalia girl .The heroes are already on your trial, don't give them anymore of a scent to go off of. Do this well and I'll overlook this blunder." Salem directed.

"It shall be down." Both Tyrian and Arthur replied.

The call ended.

"Well we best get to work on what she asked." Arthur stated.

He turned around and saw the decapitated body of the man still their, a large pool of blood was now around it.

"Oh for the love of… Would somebody clean this up!" He shouted.

* * *

Shinobu Kocho

Hero Name: Lady Shinobu

Breathing Style: Breath of the Insect

Quirk: Venom  
Allows her to create venom with in her body and expunge it through her skin. In order to create any type of poison she must either study and learn the chemical build or receive a direct injection from it. She is immune to any poison they are capable of making, though she will experience mild symptoms from a poison she's yet to learn. Because she can make poison in her body, she can also make antivenom to counteract the effects of any poison she knows off.

Stats:  
Power: B-  
Speed: SS  
Technique: S  
Intelligence: A+  
Medical Abilities: A

Equipment:  
Modified Katana: Shinobu's Katana is similar to any katana from the handle to slightly above the hilt, but above that, the weapon lost its blade and replaces it with a rod. It's end is a needle-like tip, resembling an insect's stinger in appearance and function. Her handle is augmented to allow the poison her body produces to flow from her skin into the blade.

* * *

And that wraps this chapter up. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Calm After the Storm

Finally got the next chapter for this done. This chapter was a pain to write for a two reasons. One being simply not knowing how to get everything I want down in a way that flows well and makes sense. Two, some personal stuff in my life made it hard to have motivation to really do any writing. Anyways let's reply to some reviews.

mastergamer14: That's kind of the idea I had for Naruto and Ichigo. For Luffy, along with many other One Piece characters that I'd like to include, I'm still not sure what exactly their role in the world will be. Being a vigilante would work but I'd have to see if that is what would work best. As for the three series you mentioned, I haven't seen much of 'Rosario Vampire' so It's unlikely I'll add it in, at most reference some character names. For 'Fairy Tail', I'd probably have them paired along with 'Black Clover' characters since they both use magic. Lastly I'd use 'Avatar the Last Airbender' over 'Legend of Korra' since I'm much more familiar with the former. For bending, it'd either be magic or a quirk, which ever I decide for the character.

Knightwolf1875: Glad you like it. For character suggestions, feel free to PM me with any you come up with. The more the merrier as they say. Also if you want to offer up an OC I'd be more than willing to add them in. Just PM me with their name powers, background, powers, etc. I'll see if I can add them in.

With that out of the way, lets get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Calm After the Storm**

The Butterfly Agency was more like a large traditional japanese estate than a standard agency. It is a breathtakingly beautiful piece of traditional japanese culture set in the middle of a bustling city. Despite this it seemed to fit right in. Izuku had his injuries treated and Raphtalia was given a full health analysis, as well as a bath and a fresh set of hospital clothing. Save for the disease currently plaguing her, which was easily being treated by Shinobu, she was perfectly healthy. Once this was taken care of, Shinbou could begin questioning them about everything. Both Izuku and Ruby explained what had happened in the encounter with Tyrian.

After this it was Raphtalia's time to explain her situation. Izuku and Ruby were next to the girl to provide emotional support. Shinobu was kneeing across from the trio. Everything about the meeting was more traditional than modern.

"Now then, Raphtailia, why don't we start from the beginning. I believe it is safe to assume you were taken captive by Tyrian and whatever associates he had correct?" Shinobu questioned.

Raphtalia nodded meekly.

"I had a feeling." Shinobu expressed. "I know it'll be difficult for you, but do you think you could tell us what all happened?"

The little girl began to shiver. Before she knew it, Izuku pulled her into a comforting hug. The mere presence of the young man giving her courage.

"M-m-m-my village… We… we… w-w-we were attacked by those bad men." Raphtalia spoke.

"Do you know what your village's name was and where it was?" Shinobu inquired.

Raphtalia shook her head no.

"I don't remember the name. But I think it was north of Nago where my papa worked." Raphtalia explained.

"I see, so it's connected to the Q'ten massacere." Shinobu noted. "Do you know why you were attacked?"

"T-t-t-they said they were looking for people to t-t-t-take. T-they did some t-t-tests. I-I-I don't remember w-w-what it was about, I-I-I just know I p-p-p-passed, so I was taken away. But my parents and R-R-R-Rifana, they… they…"

Raphtalia began to cry. Both Izuku and Ruby were quick to comfort the girl.

"I see… that's all I need to know for now. You need time to heal, both physically and mentally before you can answer any more questions." Shinobu stated. "For now there's a test I'd like to run to confirm something."

Raphtalia tensed up.

"Don't worry dear. I'm only doing this to get an idea on why you were kidnapped." Shinobu assured her. "Also Midoriya and Ruby will be with you the whole time so there's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

Raphtalia relaxed visibly and nodded. Shinobu led them to a standard doctor's room. She took out a mana reader, which was a thin metallic headband, to test her mana levels. She placed it around the girl's head and activated it, causing it to start glowing. Shinobu sat across from her. The numbers displayed on the device in her hand were constantly rising. Eventually the device beeped and the headband stopped glowing.

"As I thought." Shinobu muttered.

"What does it say?" Izuku inquired.

"Well, long story short, I think we know why they were so interested in her." Shinobu answered as she took the headband off of Raphtalia. "It says here she has 607,234 units of mana(um)."

"W-w-w-w-whAT?!" Ruby and Izuku exclaimed.

"I-i-i-is that bad?" Raphtalia questioned.

Shinobu smiled sweetly and patted the girl's head.

"No, it's not, it just means you have a lot of magical potential." She explained gently.

"Y-y-y-you mean I can use magic?" Raphtalia asked.

"With time and effort, yes." Shinobu answered. "But remember, with magic or really any sort of special power, it's not what you have but how you use it, okay?"

Raphtalia nodded.

"Good girl." Shinobu replied, patting her head.

"Still though a reading that high is nothing to scoff at. To my knowledge it would easily put her in the top 10% of magic users in terms of mana levels." Izuku noted.

"It does. Though compared to some of the world's heavy hitters, it's not too high. If I remember correctly the highest natural mana level belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown." Ruby noted.

"Nines Own Goal?" Raphtalia questioned cutely.

"While not measured, it is estimated to be over 20,000,000um. Given he's comparable to Rimuru Tempest who's known to measure that high, I'd say it's fairly accurate." Ruby continued.

"Huh?" Raphtalia questioned.

"Don't worry about it. It's something you don't need to worry about now." Shinobu assured her was a head pat. "Though I must say I'm impressed, Midoriya. Ruby's a hunter so it's to be expected she knows about all of this, but you also seem quite knowledgeable. It's nice to know you're taking your dream of being a hero so serious."

Izuku blushed from the praise.

"Thank you Lady Shinobu. Though I mainly looked into all that stuff because I found it interesting to be honest." Izuku admitted.

"Even still that knowledge will come in handy as a hero." Ruby added.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shinobu stated.

The door opened and a girl about Izuku's age stepped in. She had straight black hair tied into two twintails, which were held by two blue butterfly clips. Her eyes were a deep blue. She wore white nurse's dress over a blue top and skirt. She held a set of clothing in her arms.

"Lady Shinobu, I've brought the clothing you asked for." She stated.

"Thank you Aoi. Izuku, why don't you wait outside until we're done." Shinobu directed.

Izuku nodded and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, the door opened to the room. Raphtalia was now in a white blouse with a red knee-length skirt and dark purple sash around her waist. As Izuku stepped back into the room, said girl quickly ran over to Izuku's side. Izuku chuckled at her antics.

"MY BABY!" A voice familiar to Izuku screamed.

"Oh son of…" Izuku began, before his mother tackled him with a hug. "Hi mom."

"Oh I was so worried when I got the call I rushed her as fast as I could." Inko expressed in tears.

Another girl close to Izuku's age walked in. She had straight black hair tied into a side that faded to pink at the tips. Her eyes were wide and a pink-lilac color.

"Master, I have brought Mrs. Midoriya." She stated.

"I can see that Kanao." Shinobu replied with a sigh. "You're dismissed, thank you."

The girl now named Kanao nodded before walking away without a word.

"You're not seriously hurt are you. Are you going to be fine? Will you make it? Do I have to prepare for an early funeral?!" Inko questioned in a panic.

"Before you somehow come up with a worse senorio allow me to inform you that your son is perfectly fine and healthy. The little girl he saved is also fine, just a little sick. All she'll need is a good night's rest and a good meal." Shinobu assured her.

"Oh thank god." Inko breathed out in relief. "Speaking of which, where is the little girl you rescued?"

"Over there behind Ruby." Izuku pointed out. "She got scared when you came in screaming."

Raphtalia poked her head out behind Ruby's legs. Inko's eyes shined.

"Ooooohhh she is so CUTE!" She exclaimed.

Inko rushed over and scooped the raccoon girl up in her arms. Raphtalia struggled in vain against Inko's bone crushing hug. Ruby laughed nervously while Izuku just sighed at the scene before him.

"Excuse me." Shinobu began, drawing everyone's attention. "There's something I'd like to check with you Mrs. Midoriya before I let you all go."

"Oh… what would that be?" Inko replied.

"Give her attachment to Izuku, I want to see if you'd be willing to adopt the girl." Shinobu stated.

Raphtalia's ears and tail perked up.

"Just know, while I believe it is unlikely, there's still the possibility that the villains who had kidnapped her will try and take her back." Shinobu added.

Raphtalia's ears and tail fell.

"I'd be willing to take the risk. Besides I've always wanted a daughter of my own." Inko expressed.

Raphtalia's ears perked up and tail wagged happily. Everyone in the room smiled at this.

"Good to hear, we'll get the adoption papers ready, Aoi." Shinobu expressed.

"I'll get one of the sidekicks on it." Aoi replied before heading out of the room.

"Now then, I believe that's most everything we need to discuss today. Once we get the adoption process finalized there are some things I'll need to go over with you." Shinobu expressed. "In the meantime just stay safe. It's highly likely that the villains involved in all of this will lay low and cut their losses. However, we can't let our guard down. While I'll be alerting the local heroes and police to keep a lookout, I'd like someone directly there with her to keep her safe. Ruby's a hunter so I can leave her up to the task with little trouble. Izuku's also proven himself capable of defending her, but we could run into some legal trouble depending on what situation arises. Ideally I'd like one other person besides Ruby."

"What about someone from your agency?" Izuku questioned.

"Unfortunately between this and some other cases my sidekicks and I are already swamped." Shinobu explained.

"What about Yang, my sister, she's a Hunter and going to UA right now." Ruby explained.

"Wait Yang's a Hunter! Why did she never mention this?!" Izuku question.

"I don't know." Ruby replied with a shrug.

"Anyways, that'll work out just fine. Now is there anything else you need from me?" Shinobu asked.

"No, I think that'll be it. Thank you for everything Lady Shinobu." Inko expressed as she put Raphtalia down.

She along with everyone else also bowed.

"Just doing my job." Shinobu replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I promised my younger sister I'd take her to this lovely local bakery I found."

Shinobu walked out of the room and headed to a different part of the complex. Inko along with Izuku, Ruby, and Raphtalia went towards the exit.

"Well now that that's over why don't we also go to a nice little bakery." Inko brought up.

Raphtalia tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, I could use some of Aunt Kie's baking." Izuku expressed.

"I can already smell it." Ruby moaned as her mouth began to water.

Suddenly Ruby's phone rang. She looked to see that her sister was calling her. Her face paled. _I forgot to tell Yang…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tanjiro's sword sliced cleanly through the boulder. Sweat pouring down his face as he breathed heavy. He smiled.

"I DID IT!" He exclaimed with a raised fist.

"Good job Tanjiro." Sabito expressed with a nod of approval.

"And just in time too, the entrance exam is about a month away." Makomo noted.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without all you guy's help." Tanjiro expressed.

"Don't forget that this was also the fruits of your own labor though. Keep working hard and you'll become a great hero." Sakonji expressed as he walked up to them.

Tanjiro turned and bowed to him.

"Thank you Mr. Urokodaki, for everything." He expressed.

"Hahaha, think nothing of it my boy. Now why don't you head home awhile and tell everyone the news. I'll get everything to you within a week." Sakonji replied.

"Right," Tanjiro replied.

He turned towards Makomo and Sabito and bowed.

"Thank you for everything." He expressed.

"Don't worry about it." Makomo replied.

"Yep, just promise me you won't meet me in the next life for awhile." Sabito added.

"Of course!" Tanjiro replied before running off.

The three sword wielders watched as he rushed home.

"And with that I can rest in peace." Sabito expressed.

He sat on the split boulder waiting to go. There he sat, waiting; and he waited; and waited; and waited. He continued to sit there and wait, and he waited, and waited, and waited.

"You haven't passed on yet." Makomo brought up.

"I KNOW!" Sabito shouted.

* * *

Later…

Inko led Izuku, Ruby, and Raphtalia into the bakery. The raccoon girl was nervously clinging to Izuku. Kie noticed them immediately and smiled.

"Izuku, Inko, and Ruby I believe." Kie noted.

She then noticed the little girl clinging to Izuku.

"And who's this adorable little girl?" Kie questioned.

Said girl hid behind Izuku. The green haired boy chuckled at this.

"Don't worry, this Aunt Kie, she's super nice." Izuku gently stated. "Her name's Raphtalia. She's a girl we're gonna be adopting soon."

"Adopting?!" Kie questioned.

"Adopting?" Takeo, Kie's second oldest son, questioned as he popped out over the counter.

"Does this mean someone new to play with?" Hanako, Kie's youngest daughter, questioned as she followed her brother's lead.

"Are those raccoon ears?" Shigeru, Kie's second youngest son, questioned as he followed his sister's lead.

Rokuta, Kie's youngest son, poked his head out from behind his sister, who was carrying him. Ruby's eyes went wide.

"How many siblings does Tanjiro have?" Ruby whispered.

"Two sisters and three brothers." Izuku whispered back.

Shigeru and Hanako, after putting Rokuta down, rushed out to the raccoon girl. Raphtalia clutched to Izuku's leg as the two children surrounded her.

"Hi my name's Shigeru, what's your name?" The young boy asked.

"Why's your hair so messy? You need to take care of it better. Oh, I know big sis Nezuko can help you style it." Hanako expressed.

"Calm down you two, you're scaring Raphtalia." Izuku expressed as he gently nudged them away.

While this was all happening, Inko walked up to the counter.

"So when did this happen?" Kie questioned.

"Iiiiiiiit's… kind of a long story." Inko noted. "I'll tell you more about it when we come over for dinner Sunday."

"Fair enough," Kie sighed. "So, tell me what you will be having and I'll get it wiped up quick."

While Inko was ordering their food, Izuku was trying, and failing, to get Hanako and Shigeru to back off of Raphtalia. Then the door opened.

"And here we are." A voice familiar to Inko, Izuku, Ruby, and Raphtalia spoke.

"It smells nice." The voice of a girl spoke.

Everyone looked to the source of the voice. Izuku and Ruby were left stunned. Inko had a look of surprise. Shigeru didn't take much note. Hanako however, her eyes went wide and a big smile found its way onto her face.

"Lady Shinobu!" They all exclaimed.

Shinobu took note of this and had a look of surprise on her face. The girl with her, Kanao, didn't show any emotion. Hanako squealed in delight before she rushed into a room in the back leaving a trail of dust. In a matter of seconds she came speeding out with a pen and paper in hand. She looked up and Shinobu with stars in her eyes.

"Can I please have your autograph! You're my favoritest hero!" She exclaimed. "At least until my big brother becomes a hero, sorry."

She held out the pen and paper. Shinobu quickly shook off her confusion and smiled at the girl.

"Of course you can." She expressed as she took hold of them. "And don't worry I don't blame you for liking your brother over me. My sister was my favorite hero."

She signed it and handed the paper and pen back to the girl. Hanako squealed in delight before rushing to put the paper in a safe place. Shinobu giggled at this before turning her attention back to everyone else.

"Well fancy meeting you all here." She expressed.

"Y-yeah, talk about a coincidence." Izuku replied.

"Guess this was the bakery you mentioned." Ruby noted.

"Indeed, I found out about this place from some of my interns from UA and knew I had to check it out. Honestly surprised I've never heard of it til now." Shinobu noted.

The door opened again as Hanako returned. Both her and her brother's face lit up when they saw who it was.

"I'm home!" Tanjiro called.

"Big brother!" Shigeru and Hanako exclaimed.

They both rushed out to hug him, which he reciprocated. Takeo sighed at his younger siblings' antics.

"Good to see you two as well." Tanjiro expressed with a smile.

"Hey Tanjiro." Izuku greeted.

"Hey Izuku, Ruby." Tanjiro returned.

"Yo," Ruby replied.

He went to greet the other two, then his eyes met Kanao's. The two of them stared at one another as the world around them seemed to vanish. A small blush found its way onto each of their faces.

"H-h-hello, I'm Tanjiro Kamado." He expressed.

"K-K-Kanao Tsuyuri." She replied shyly.

Shinobu looked at this with wide hopeful eyes. _Kanae I think it's happening!_ Kie looked at this with wide hopeful eyes. Before here the forms of Kanao and Tanjiro were replaced with a younger version of Tanjiro with hair like Kanao's, and a younger version of Kanao with hair like Tanjiro's. _Grandbabies…_ Both eventually realized they were staring at each other and quickly looked away with a blush on their faces. _What's gotten into me, I've only just met her and I already got a crush. I've only just met her. Then again dad did say that's how he and mom got together and she is very beautiful and… OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ Tanjiro thought to himself. Meanwhile Kanao's thought process wasn't much better. _W-w-w-w-what am I thinking. I can't have a crush on a guy I just met. Sure he's handsome, great with kids, and big sis Kanae did say I should look for a guy who's oh god WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ Noticing this, Inko, Shinobu, and Kie looked to each other. A mischievous grin found its way onto their faces.

"Say why don't we all sit down together." Shinobu suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you tell me what you and your sister want and I'll put it on my tab. Think of it as a show of my appreciation for what you did for my son." Inko expressed.

"Why don't you join them Tanjiro." Kie suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want my help with making everything?" Tanjiro brought up.

"Oh nonsense, you've been working hard to pass Urokodaki's final test. You've earned yourself some rest." Kie expressed.

"Oh that reminds me I just passed it today." Tanjiro stated.

"All the more reason for me to treat you." Kie declared. "Hanako, Shigeru, why don't you two give me a hand in serving Tanjiro's friends."

"Okay!" They replied as before they rushed to help their mother.

"Alright let's put some tables together." Inko stated.

She got to work doing this with help from Izuku, Ruby, and Tanjiro. After this was done Shinobu pulled out two chairs, purposefully pulling them closer to one another.

"Here Kanao, why don't you sit here." Shinobu suggested.

The teenage girl nodded and sat in the seat. Shinobu pulls out another chair and sits next to Kanao.

"So anyways Tanjiro, congratulations on passing Urokodaki's test. Now you can use a sword in the entrance exam just like Izuku." Inko expressed as she coverly guided Tanjiro towards the seat Shinobu had left unoccupied.

"Thanks Aunt Inko. It was really hard, I just barely managed to pass it in time." Tanjiro expressed.

"I know I know. Now, why don't you sit down here." Inko suggested as she guided Tanjiro into the seat.

"Oh thank you," He expressed as Inko walked to grab a seat of her own.

He looked to his right as Kanao looked to her left. Their eyes met again. They noticed that their chairs were oldly close together. They looked around the table to see all the sets filled. They back to each other before looking straight ahead, both with red faces. They began to sweat out of nervousness. Kanao took out a coin and flipped it. It landed on heads. She swallowed her nerves.

"S-s-s-s-so ah… w-w-w-w-w-what's that test thing ab-ab-a-ab-about?" Kanao questioned.

"Oh uh… well…" Tanjiro began.

As he explained this to Kanao, Kie, Inko, and Shinobu looked at each other with smiles and nods of approval. After a little bit the food was brought out. When Raphtalia saw her pastry, her eyes went wide and became filled with sparkles. She slowly took hold of it and bit into it. Her ears perked up and her tail began to wag happily. She continued to happily munch on her pastry. Inko, Izuku, and Ruby smiled at this. Suddenly Ruby got a call on her phone. Seeing it was Yang, she answered it.

"Hey sis what's… … yeah… what… … hold on WHAT?! … what do you mean it only took off the front? … … … Okay… … so is our stuff alright? … … well that's good… … … yeah I'm with her now, we're and Kamado Bakery… … yeah… yeah yeah I'll ask her. … … alright I'll let you know bye Yang." Ruby expressed before hanging her phone up.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Yang and I's apartment just got the whole front of it ripped off in a villain attack." Ruby answered with an annoyed sigh.

"What do you mean 'got the whole front of it ripped off'?" Izuku questioned.

"I don't know I guess it means the whole front got ripped off. Anyways, do youse guys mind letting me and Yang crash at your place for a little while?" She asked.

"I mean it's really up to my mom." Izuku replied.

Inko thought about this for a second. A mischievous found its way onto her face.

"Oh no I don't mind, stay as long as you like." Inko expressed.

"Izuku, she's making a scary face." Ruby expressed.

"Ooohhh I don't like where she's going with this." Izuku groaned.

Raphtalia ignored all of this and continued to munch on her pastry.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya

Breathing Style: Breath of Water

Stats:  
Power: B-  
Speed: B  
Technique: B  
Intelligence: A+  
Mumbling Ability: S

Equipment:  
Standard Katana: A standard sword used by breath users.

* * *

And that's a wrap, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


End file.
